


Viva La Vida

by MsFaust



Series: Magical Girl AUs [48]
Category: Splatoon
Genre: Gen, Magical Girls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-05
Updated: 2016-11-05
Packaged: 2018-08-29 03:01:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8472901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsFaust/pseuds/MsFaust





	

"What'sa matter, Becky?"

"Sorry, Vernie," Becky apologized, pushing a pastel blue tentacle out of her face. "I was at the Human Life Archives, and I found this song, and it got stuck in my head."

"Eesh, hate when that happens." Laverne shook her head. "Is it a good one?"

"Yeah." Becky peered out over Saltspray Rig, trying to see if their friends had arrived. "It's called Viva La Vida, I think."

"Oh, I know that one!" Laverne grinned. "I don't remember all the words offhand, but I've heard it before."

"Hey!" Taylor and April came running up, already in full magical girl attire. "You girls ready?"

"Yep, just waiting for you," responded Becky. "Uh, by the way, you ever hear the song Viva La Vida?"

"Oh, yeah!" Taylor nodded enthusiastically. "I downloaded it after visiting the archives." She closed her eyes and began to sing. "I used to rule the world, seas would rise when I gave the word..."

Becky shrugged before starting to sing along. "Now in the morning I sleep alone, sweep the streets I used to own..."

The quartet set off, Laverne and April joining in.

"I used to roll the dice, feel the fear in my enemy's eyes..."


End file.
